Six Months
by LuluAndTazzyBabz
Summary: Song fic. The Short But Sweet Love Story Of Sasuke U. and Sakura H. Better On The Inside


_**Hello! This is really my first piece of Fanfiction, so yeah. Just wanted to say thanks to Tazzy, for being an Awesome Beta and my muse. She is really awesome. If anyones single, I think you should date her. (; Lawl. Anyways, only with the show. -Bows- Oh and reviewing is like Showering, Optional!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the song "6 Months" by Hey Monday.  
**_

* * *

_**You're the direction I follow to get home  
When I feel like I can't go on, you tell me to go**_

Why? Why did you leave? Leave me, your home, your friends and dare I say it, your Family? Did you know that when we were on that Mission, the one were I was captured by the enemy, that the one, constant, hopeful, thought that was running through my head was; 'Keep going girl. Cos when you get get home you'll be back into his arms once more.' That was my constant mantra. The one thing that kept me from alive from their torture. There was one time though, when I lost all hope, then you appeared in front of me, like an Angel. An Angel of death. You told me to keep going, you gave me the strength to break those bonds that held me. You directed me home, even when I was near Death's door, you were my hope.

_**  
And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around  
And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees  
'Cause you have that effect on me, you do**_

And you left, for a week, but to me it felt like an eternity. The Old Hag told me to stop worrying, but I couldn't. Pathetic, isn't it? I would sit up praying that you would be home, without any injuries, in my arms once more. During the day I would place a blank mask on my face, so that no one could see the despair that was etched deep into my eyes, or the way I tears stringed my eyes when your name was mentioned. They say absence makes the heart grow stronger. It's true, oh so very true. By the day you were meant to come back home, back to me, I was like a wreckage. I spent the whole day bu the gates, using gate duty as a cover up. It started to rain, I was soaked through, but yet I remained. Waiting for you, like always it seemed. The I saw a blackened solute against the swirl of colours that made up the sun. Without thinking I ran up to you, threw my arms around you and muttered, 'Thank God your OK.' You chuckled and held me close, it was then I realised I had fallen heads over heels in love with you. I have always wondered why my knees would always get weak around you, but I just carelessly threw it was as another thing. Guess that I really was a _Baka._

_****_

Everything you say  
Every time we kiss, I can't think straight  
But I'm okay

The first time we kissed. Do you remember that? It was under the Moonlight, at the lake. With my- wait no, our song playing in the back round. That day had started terrible. I woke up late, came into the meeting with tooth paste on my cheek and some how maneged to have a full blown fight with Dog Breath. It would have turned into a fist fight if you hadn't entered and placed one of you hand on my waist, the other cupping my cheek. Everyone froze then, shocked at what they had just seen. But you didn't care, you just whispered meaningless words into my ear. Anger you replaced with calm. but when you pulled away from me, I panicked, thinking you were just going to walk away and leave. Just like everyone else who had ever tried to comfort me. You seemed to have sensed my discomfort and immediately came back to me. I could only think, 'He does care...' But I hadn't meant to say it out loud. You looked at me in alarm and searched my eyes for something. I think you found what you were looking for, as your face took on a softer look and you planted a sweet kiss onto my cheek and muttered for me to meet you by the lake with My Red Dress. Then you swept out of the room, leaving my with a idiotic expression on my face. For the remainder of the day I was in a sort of daze. I did everything I was told and clocked out of work early. I hurried back to my apartment, I remember making atleast 10 people fall over. Just goes to show. When I finally made it down to the lake, my breath was taken away. Beautiful. The lake had the moons reflection on it, Fire Flies danced around, flowers looked enchanting. But the one thing that I was focused on was you. Always you. Your skin glowed in the Moonlight. Your eyes shone with so much emotion, that I was afraid that they would pop out of your head. Then we danced. A steady waltz that I can still feel at night. Bum, Ba, Bum. Bum, Ba, Bum. 3 beats. I just placed my head on your chest and wondered if it was just all a dream. I was contended to just dance forever but you had different ideas. Placing two fingers underneath my chin, you look my dirrectly in the eyes and murmured, '831'. I think my heart stopped beating then. But I really didn't have time to answer you as your lips were already on mine. It was such an innocent kiss. But one I'll never forget. _**  
**_

_**And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you  
**_

Heh, I was asked by Brother if I loved anyone more than I loved you. I just looked at him and pondered his question. I thought about your smile, the one that was reserved just for me. Your eyes, those deep bottomless pits of onyx. Your lips, when they're on mine. Oh and your strong arms wrapped around me, shielding the world from me. Brother looked at me, expecting and answer, bu all I could think of was you. How much I missed you when you weren't here. How I realised that I loved you. How I realised that I would die you. Hows I realised that I couldn't,_ wouldn't_, live without you. Finally, after thinking about for a week, I answered him. It was such a simple answer, but one that would change the world if it had the chance. 'Yes.' I only hoped that now Brother knew, that you to would know that I loved you more than life itself.

_  
**Months going strong now, and no goodbye  
Unconditional, unoriginal**_

The next couple of months were the best. We were always together, holding hand, kissing or just sitting in each others arms. Not once were you sent away from me. Not once did we have to leave each other. I was always grateful for the small thinks in life and this was just another one of those things. You with me, me with you. the perfect equation. One that equaled 831. But no one knew. No one under stood. But that didn't faze you. Not in the slightest. In fact it seemed to encourage you. Everyday I was the unsuspected owner of a single Lily, or a single Chocolate. Each one had a small love not attached to them. They always said silly little things like; 'Wanna Dance?' or 'There's So Much That I Wanna Do When I Dream I'm Alone With You.' Always made me laugh. Always. Just hearing, reading or seeing anything to do with you made my happy. But now-- now, it makes me feel lost. Alone. Afraid. What happened to your promise?

_**  
Always by my side  
Meant to be together  
Meant for no one but each other**_

It was raining, again, when you made that promise. The one that filled my with so much love, it hurt. The one that made me feel like the most important person in the world. The promise I thought I wasn't ever going here, let alone be the person it was directed at. Holding me close you wispered into my ear, unintentional sending shivers shooting down my back. 'I will never leave you. I promise.' The way you said it, I thought that maybe, just maybe, you were the one. Boy how wrong was I? You never kept that promise, did you?

_**  
You love me, I love you harder so  
**_

You waked away from me. I knew it was only a matter of time before you wised up and left me. But I never guessed it would hurt this much. Or that your words would sting like a _Kunai_. 'I never loved you, whelp.' I guess you never thought of what I was going to say to you. I was going to tell you how much I loved you, how I would give my life for you, how I wished we could be together for ever. But I guess this was never meant to be, eh? Otherwise you would be here right now, kissing me. Holding me. Loving me. You love me, M'Dear. I know you do. But, sadly, my love just didn't satisfy your needs. I guess if you thought back, really hard, you could have heard the last ever words I spoke to you. '831'

_**  
Everything you say**_

'I love you.'

_**  
Every time we kiss, I can't think straight  
But I'm okay**_

By the lake.

_**  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you**_

I miss you. So much.

**So please, give me your hands  
So please, give me a lesson on how to steal, steal the heart  
As fast as you stole mine, as you stole mine**

How?

**Oh and everything you say  
Every time we kiss, I can't think straight**

I can't.

_**  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you  
**_

I hate you! I hate missing you! I just- just hate it. So much.

_**  
So please, give me your hands  
So please, just take my hand.**_

And please, Sasuke, never let go. Please. Promise me?

**

* * *

**

**But we all know that's a promise you could never keep. **


End file.
